


衣冠禽兽 r18

by meicha



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meicha/pseuds/meicha
Summary: 开个小自行车





	衣冠禽兽 r18

是点梗！ 既然两位小可爱撞梗了就都@起来

 

  @瞳茶_GINKGO  @Y. 

 

年上成长快柯

 

（最适合衣冠禽兽了x）             
   

 

    工藤新一每天的内心戏是无数的弹幕。        
    现在的工藤新一依旧是高中二年级生——由江户川柯南长大而来。         
    组织的覆灭，却把解药拉成陪葬。就连APTX-4869的研制者宫野志保也没有把握研制出完美的解药，最后研制出的半成品只能保证工藤新一的身体机能不被破坏，并以比常人稍快的成长速度回溯人生。         
     工藤新一表示他很满足——毕竟能活下来已经是奇迹了，完全恢复更是想都不敢想。         
     而且，还有了一个了解他的一切，会陪伴他一生的人。         
     黑羽快斗，曾经的怪盗基德，现在的世界级魔术师。         
     在决战之际义无反顾的来帮助，即使自己注定不能和他一起老去，无法忽视的年龄差，但他们还是走到了一起。        
     他是他世上唯一的高山流水，钟瑟合鸣。        
     是他唯一的爱。        

    

     屁嘞！！！      

 

     以上的话全部收回。      

 

     这家伙分明、就是个衣冠禽兽！      

     站着落地镜前看着暧昧红痕遍布的身体，感受着身后依然滑腻的感觉，居住在17岁少年身体里、实则早已成年的工藤新一咬牙切齿的想。         
     本以为上天眷顾，让自己捡了只忠心又傻傻的，帅气逼人的骑士陪伴一生，没想到居然是只晚上会变身的狼。而且还是只大尾巴狼——在外面装的彬彬有礼衣冠楚楚非常照顾恋人感受实际上晚上不知节制疯狂索取。        
     工藤新一只能在别人感慨夸奖黑羽快斗时表面微笑心里mmp，狂刷弹幕。       
    “工藤，你哥哥又来接你了呢！”       
    “好羡慕工藤君啊，有个帅气体贴的哥哥还特别宠呜呜呜世界欠我一个哥哥！”        
    结束了一天的高中生活，少年少女们往校外走去，毫无意外的又看到了停在校门口的黑色跑车。 两人的关系还未公开——毕竟有些惊世骇俗，不是吗？   
     而且，天真的少年们肯定想不到，他们口中的完美哥哥，绝世男人是个会把少年按在床上操一整晚不停歇的发/情野兽。       
    “我先走了啊，大家再见！”        
     工藤新一跑向黑羽快斗的车，听着同学们在身后的议论忍不住抽了抽嘴角。        
     你们都被他骗了！这家伙分明是个恋童癖罪犯啊啊啊！工藤新一想揪住一群被黑羽快斗迷住的人的衣领大力摇晃。             
     车上的人穿着一身得体的白西服，整洁的没有一丝褶皱，领带完美的打了个结，服帖的半掩在喉结处更显性感。       
     工藤新一猝不及防的被帅一脸，心跳乱了一瞬。       
     领口被随意的扯开，露出下面精致的锁骨。锁骨下方隐隐能看到一点红痕——是他咬的。袖子半挽，小臂线条流畅，结实有力，胳膊随意的搭在副驾驶座的椅背上，在等着他坐下，然后顺势搭上少年与男人相比柔软薄弱的肩膀。

 

     平心而论，他的恋人真的很好看呢。          

 

     觥筹交错。     

 

     工藤新一穿着和黑羽快斗同款的西服，拿着杯香槟装装样子站在舞会的角落。     

     自己的恋人非要拉自己来参加作为魔术师的重大奖项颁奖仪式，实在拗不过就随他来了。       
     不过，这样的黑羽快斗实在是很吸引人——恰到好处、带着几分疏离的笑容，拒人于千里之外但又引人忍不住一探究竟。精致的西服勾勒出线条完美的躯体，站在聚光灯下与人优雅的碰杯。骨节分明的手微微弯曲握住酒杯，滚动的喉结诉说着无声的诱惑。一饮而尽，另一只手打了个响指后空酒杯仿佛受到看不见的东西的指引，酒液凭空出现，逐渐满溢。将酒杯塞回不怀好意的碰杯人手里，白色的手帕包裹指间把玩 让人恨不得做他手里的一抹白。 嫣红受到工藤新一隐秘情思的驱动，悄悄爬上耳后。他慌乱的别开视线，仰头喝了一口酒欲盖弥彰的掩饰，却不小心呛进了几滴酒液。   
    一双手伸了过来，拿走了他手里的酒杯，带着让人安心感觉的手轻拍后背。   
   “新一太不小心了。喝东西的时候别走神哦。”  
     还不是因为你！工藤新一顶着不知道是被酒呛红的、还是羞红的脸不自在的想到。

 

     舞会的重头戏，自然是跳舞了。   
    早就因魔术师而慕名而来的小姐们都开始了自己大胆的试探，秋波暗送，争先恐后的抢夺魔术师的青睐。   
    “黑羽先生，我可以请你跳一支舞吗？”  
     檀口微启，女孩落落大方却还是隐藏着一丝紧张的声音响起，素手停在黑羽快斗的面前，等待着放入魔术师修长而富有魔力的手中。  
    工藤新一忍不住用手里的叉子不停戳自己面前的柠檬派。 招蜂引蝶、拈花惹草的家伙……新一有些愤愤不平，盯着身穿华服的女孩，眼神不由自主带上一丝敌意。   
     魔术师意外的挑了挑眉，没有做出任何动作，先是往自己小恋人的方向看了过去。   
     真可爱，脸都鼓起来了呢。 来自恋人的占有欲让黑羽快斗身心舒畅无比，唇边露出一抹宠溺的笑容。   
     专属于少年的笑容却让女孩误解了什么，羞涩的伸手便要搭上男人比例完美的肩膀上，手慢慢靠近。   
     黑羽快斗嘴角的笑容只出现了一瞬间，下一秒又变成仿佛折世仙谪般的微笑。不动声色的避开少女的手，魔术师优雅的做了个绅士礼。   
    “抱歉呢，美丽的小姐。独属于一个人的魔术师是不会接受别的邀请的。”   
     把失魂落魄的少女留在原地，魔术师的脚步不紧不慢，沉稳有力。贴身的制服随着走动轻微拂起，映衬着挺拔的身姿。  
     这是个惑人心弦的男人。  
    一只手伸到了工藤新一的面前。  
     少年惊讶的睁大眼睛，顺着手向上看去，撞进了魔术师先生只为他一人展现出来的温柔神色，沉溺进了深邃的眼眸。

    “我的名侦探，愿意和我一起回家吗？  ”  
    “乐意至极。”  
   
    手上落下一个轻柔的吻。  
     魔术师单膝跪地，将他的小王子捧在了皇座上，甘心做他身后的仆人。  
     但是到了床上，一切就反了呢。

 

   

 

     床上，黑羽快斗尽情享受着来自少年的侍弄。  
被强硬的按着头吞吐男人粗大的性器，勃起的血管在嘴中一鼓一鼓，炽热的脉动也传遍了工藤新一的全身。  
“唔……咕啾……”  
水声混合着喘息传入黑羽快斗的耳中，带来极大的诱惑和难以自控。  
自己的性器在少年柔嫩的唇中进进出出，不仅将唇染成了嫣红色，也让自己激动的发红。  
感受到嘴里的物什在变大、跳动，工藤新一知道，他马上就要迎来白色的冲刷。就如那方手帕。  
“唔！咕呜……”  
全部塞进少年口中深处的白浊太过充足，顺着少年的嘴角缓慢溢出，顺着脖颈流下。  
凶器依旧没有软化，还在准备着下一次的行凶。  
不知道第几次将火热的欲望深深抵入身下少年白皙滑腻的身体，少年的呜咽、媚叫声一下接着一下，永不停歇。  
褪去了人前的伪装，少年承受着男人不为人知的一面。  
“新一……”黑羽快斗的喘息中夹带着恋人的名字，每叫一声都会深深的顶进，仿佛要把自己永久地烙印在少年身体深处，让他一辈子都带着自己的印记，宣示着自己的所有权。  
“呜……不要了……啊、啊！哈啊……”  
工藤新一快要被身上人无休止的顶弄给弄疯，精致小巧的性器早已充血。他已经在黑羽快斗的操弄下被插射了很多次，只能呻吟着任由性器挺立，却流不出一丝液体。  
湿热的、顺滑的、不断吮吸着进入的巨大性器的甬道不知疲倦的收缩，引领着侵犯进来的外物更加深入。  
平坦的小腹被顶出的形状清晰可见，敏感点被一刻不停的碾压、爱抚，激得少年只能发出已然沙哑的哭腔。  
被操哭了呢，真可爱。  
黑羽快斗着迷的看着新一意乱情迷的神色，口中津液不住流下，流淌到胸前，漫过红樱。  
男人忍不住一口含住，流着水的樱桃格外的美味，让人欲罢不能。  
少年浑身上下敏感到一触即碎，身体再一次痉挛起来，却只射出了稀薄透明的液体。  
后穴一阵收缩，黑羽快斗再也忍不住巨大的舒适，全部射进了少年身体深处。  
滚烫的液体打在内壁上，引得新一不断颤抖。  
“新一，我爱你。”  
“你个、唔，混蛋……”

 

    

 

    工藤新一难受的动了动身子。

 

    全身上下传来的酸痛感，即使被清洗过也无法消退的感觉。

 

    黑羽快斗，衣冠禽兽！

 

    少年抓着被子狠狠地想。

 

   “新一我错了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！我真的忍不住，一看到新一我就完全被想占有新一的想法给控制了……”

 

   “新一，”正在卖乖求原谅的黑羽快斗语气一转，引得原本背对着他的工藤新一忍不住转头看了一眼。

 

   “你永远是我的，是我一生中最想得到的礼物。既然你已经降临在了我身边，那就别想着逃走。我会疯掉的。”

 

   “我爱你。”

 

    唇舌交缠。

 

    我又何尝不是呢？

 

   “我也爱你。我亲爱的……小偷先生。”

 

Fin

 

保命警告

**Author's Note:**

> 开个小自行车


End file.
